Peace Through Hatred
by lifesbutawalkingshadow
Summary: Survival had never be part of the plan, but death had become an impossibility. The best way to bring people together is to give them a common enemy. The best way to unite a world, however, is to give them a Demon Emperor. Two-shot. Post-R2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**AN: And here we go, my take on post-R2.**

**Peace Through Hatred**

Part 1

xXx

_The first thing he felt upon regaining consciousness was pain_

_Sharp, Blinding, Overwhelming Pain._

_Pain radiating throughout his entire body, eclipsing all other senses._

"I wish I could say that the first time is the most painful, but it's really not."

_A voice. _

"In fact, a sword to the chest is comparatively pleasant. Compared to being burned alive, anyway.

_A voice he shouldn't be hearing. A voice that he should never have heard again._

"Still, I don't really remember what my first time was like."

_His eyes snapped open, revealing an all-too-familiar green-haired figure. leaning casually against a wall, staring at him._

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Lelouch." C.C. said.

Eyes alight with utter bewilderment, Lelouch scanned his environment. He was lying in a small, white-sheeted bed, dressed in a set of flannel nightclothes. The room was a small, plainly-decorated one, with only the bed, a tasteful mahogany table and a small window breaking up the monotonous grey wallpaper. The blinds were drawn, but Lelouch could see hints of the night sky peeking through the small gaps. C.C. was leaning casually up against a wall, dressed in the strange straightjacket-like clothes he had first found her in, eyes staring at him intently. A cool breeze slipped in under the blinds, tickling at his skin and making him shiver involuntarily.

Lelouch's, hands reaching for the spot where Suzuku's sword had pierced his body. Where there had once been a gaping wound there was only smooth, unblemished skin.

His personal survival had never been a part of his plans. His death was the primary condition that had to met for the Zero Requiem to work. A peaceful world could not exist while Lelouch vi Britannia still drew breath. If anyone learnt that he had survived, all the blood, sacrifice and death would be for nothing. Suzaku would be labelled a fraud, and Nunally's tentative authority over Brittania would shatter into dust in the wind. The world would be dragged back into the cycle of hatred.

Lelouch looked up at C.C., brow furrowed, "What did you do?"

The witch raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything, Lelouch. Your survival is a consequence of your own actions."

"Don't play dumb with me, C.C. Why am I alive?" Lelouch growled.

C.C.'s lips quirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is." Lelouch got to his feet, an unsteady sway in his step. The teenager moved past C.C., staggering out into the narrow wooden hallway. His eyes alighted on the small kitchen, and he walked through the open door on the opposite side of the hallway. C.C. followed, a bemused look on her face.

Lelouch picked up one of the large kitchen knives sitting on the bench, "Who else knows about this?"

The witch raised her eyebrow once again, "Just you and me. Why, are you planning to stab me?"

Lelouch shook his head, "Take care of the body."

Before C.C. could respond, the former emperor drove the knife deep into his own chest, the same place that Suzuku had stabbed him earlier. Blood spurted out of the wound, splattering across the wooden floor. Lelouch slumped to his knees, vision starting to go black at the edges.

The last thing he saw before he fell into blissful unconsciousness was C.C. kneeling down next to him. Far from being alarmed, she just shook her head sadly,

"That's not going to work, Lelouch. Believe me, I've tried."

_Darkness._

The next time that Lelouch woke up, once more in the same bed. As before, was no trace of the wound in his chest. Unlike before, however, the pain was absent. C.C. was sitting near his legs, face impassive.

"Really Lelouch, acting so recklessly without even knowing the details of your situation? How unlike you." She said.

Lelouch fixed her with a glare, "C.C., I need to die. Surely you realize that. You can't keep saving me."

"I told you before, I'm not the one saving you." She replied simply.

"Then what is?" He demanded.

"You can't figure that out yourself, boy? I would think that it would be obvious to someone of your intellect. Or have I simply misjudged you all along?" She asked, a slightly mocking tone entering her voice.

"I don't have times for games, witch." Lelouch replied.

The woman sighed. "Fine. You're alive because you killed Charles."

"...What?"

"You remember, of course, what happened to Charles when he killed V. V.?" C.C. asked, flicking her emerald hair.

Lelouch nodded. His father had taken the code of his twin brother, losing his Geass and becoming... becoming...

Immortal.

"You were the one responsible for your father's death. You've inherited his code."

Lelouch couldn't speak, eyes widening. Immortal. He, the most hated man in history, the one whose death was supposed to bring in a new era of peace, was immortal.

"You're lucky I've got such good eyes." C.C. continued. "I noticed the sigil appear on your forehead as you died. If I hadn't removed your body in the confusion, the whole world would probably know by now."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, "Why did you help me, C.C.? I'm not a Geass user, I can't kill you anymore."

The witch's eyes glittered, "Why? Perhaps I was afraid that if they discovered the truth about you, my secrets could be revealed as well. Maybe I'm hoping that you'll use that wonderful brain of yours to figure out a way to put an end to us both. And perhaps... perhaps I simply enjoy your company. Who knows?"

"Feh. I should know better than to expect a straight answer out of you." Lelouch replied. The former emperor kicked the covers off himself and swung his legs over the bed, feeling the cold floor chill his bare feet.

"And what do you plan on doing now?" C.C. queried.

The teen began unbuttoning his nightshirt. "Now? I keep trying until I succeed."

C.C. laughed, more that a touch of bitterness permeating her voice. "What? At killing yourself? Do you know how many years I've had to test that out, Lelouch? _Hundreds_. I've been shot, bludgeoned, guillotined, burnt alive, poisoned, crushed and blown into pieces. I once threw myself into a volcano, boy. It was six months before it spat me out, and all that time I was constantly reforming. Believe me, conventional methods like the ones you're imagining aren't going to work."

Lelouch continued to change, "Perhaps you've missed something. And don't you think it's time you stopped calling me boy?"

The woman smirked at him, "Stop acting like a child then. There is _nothing_ you can do, do you understand? You're just going to have to live with it, unless you want to go around making Geass contracts with people."

"Geass has brought more than enough harm to this world." Lelouch replied instantly.

"Well then, it seems like you have three choices. You can spend the next few years trying to kill yourself and putting yourself through unimaginable pain, like I did. You can turn yourself into the authorities, and have everything you know tortured out of you. Or..."

C.C. grinned, "Live."

Lelouch stared blankly at her, then smirked. "You're lecturing me on living? When the reason you gave me Geass in the first place was because you wanted to die? You've become quite the hypocrite, witch."

C.C. let herself fall onto the now-vacant bed. "Well, it's been a very eventful couple of years. Who's to say that my outlook hasn't changed a little?"

Lelouch rubbed his forehead. "Well, what would you suggest?" He asked tiredly.

C.C. smiled, "This world doesn't need you anymore. I can't believe I'm saying something so corny, but ever since Marianne died you've spent your whole life living for others. It's time to retire, Lelouch."

"You make it sound like I'm a saint. I'm a devil, remember?" Lelouch interjected, a hint of the playful teasing that used to be the hallmark of their interactions invading his voice.

The witch grinned back at him. "Try living for yourself for once, devil."

xXx

_(Four years later - Tennant Creek, Australia)_

"_In breaking news today, tensions have mounted further between the United States of China and the United States of Japan. Earlier today, a small aerial skirmish took place over the Tsushima basin, with around a half-dozen casualties on each side. Details are still sketchy, but each side is claiming that the other is the aggressor. We have political commentator Rob Vandermere in the studio. Thanks for coming in, Rob."_

"_My pleasure, Kylie."_

"_So, Rob, what do you make of this incident?"_

"_Well, in my opinion there's no question which side was behind the attack. The United States of China have been testing the waters for a while now, and they've decided it's time to strike. Their leader is a warmonger, plain and simple. Ever since Xiao took over from that Xingke, it's been nothing but trouble."_

"_So, what, you think Minister Xiao is the driving force behind this?"_

"_We can't blame China for everything. The economic downturn that hit Japan around four months ago has resulted in a swing of public support towards the more extreme ends of political ideology, on both sides of the political spectrum. The head of far-right National Japanese Workers' Party, Naoki Fumiya, is of particular concern, considering his ultra-conservative, almost jingoistic stance on foreign policy. Minister Xiao is the major agitator, though; the man is an a war-hawk and a die-hard nationalist. It's a real pity that Minister Xingke had to step down for health reasons, that guy was possibly the best Prime Minister China's ever had. I mean, there have only been two of them so far, but still."_

"_Ahahaha, fair enough. So, in your opinion, how is this going to play out? Is Britannia going to get involved?"_

"_Ah, well, that's the thing. Xiao is going to declare war on Japan, no question about it. But Britannia can't afford to get involved in either side. The memories of the old reign of Britannia are too fresh in the world's memory for Britannia to be stepping in and acting as the world's policeman. Diplomatically Britannia wields a lot of clout, as we saw from that Franko-Polish fiasco last year, but militarily? Empress Nunally's hands are tied on this one."_

"_And the Black Knights? Can Zero do anything?"_

"_There have been too many changes to the United Federation's original charter, Kylie. Think about it. Countries get to have control and maintain own militaries now. Zero has had to make concession after concession just to keep the Federation together. If the Black Knights intercede on the side of China or Japan, the whole Federation could get ripped apart. Hell, this conflict could split apart the Knights themselves. We'll just have to hope that a peaceful resolution can be achieved."_

"_Thank you for your time, Dr Vandermere."_

"_Always a pleasure to come on."_

"_Now, on to sports..."_

The TV screen went dark. Lelouch let the remote fall to the ground and looked to C.C. The witch met his gaze.

"Well, you tried your best!" She chirped.

"Stop sounding so happy!" He groaned. "My death was supposed to prevent this!"

"Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted." The witch sighed. "And it's such a nice day, too!"

She gestured towards the window, where streams of sunlight were blazing through the glass, lighting up the small house where the two had made their home.

Rather surprisingly, it had been fun. After C.C. had convinced Lelouch that suicide wasn't a viable option, the two had decided to travel as far away from Britannia and Japan as possible. Due to Lelouch's rather widespread infamy, he had been forced to wear a mask, like the one Sayoko used while impersonating him. Eventually, the two had settled on the neutral country Australia, their travel funded by one of Lelouch's reserve bank accounts.

They had eventually settled down in the Northern Territory town of Tennant Creek, purchasing a small house just on the outskirts of 3,000-people strong town. With enough money to support them for several centuries, neither felt any need to work and for the first time since his mother died, Lelouch found himself with free time.

The apathetic, emotionally-secluded witch and the ruthless, charismatic manipulator discovered that they actually got on extremely well together. Both were extremely intelligent, and quite good company when they weren't plotting or pursuing hidden agendas. Rather than mere accomplices, the two became friends, which worked wonders for their personalities. C.C. became less distant, the ever-present loneliness and jadedness that had plagued her being replaced by a continuously-growing happiness. Lelouch, while he did miss Nunally, found that he could relax and let his guard down, allowing much of his coldness and arrogance to drain away. Which was lucky, because C.C. made a habit of trying to sneak native animals into his bedroom while he was asleep, and he had once woken up to find himself curled around a large, male wombat.

While the two were never overly interested in socializing with the locals, they did (with Lelouch disguised) occasionally frequent the bars of Tennant Creek. Both were quickly accepted into the fold, although Lelouch was careful never to get drunk, lest he let something unfortunate slip. Lelouch and C.C. both took up the piano, too, and would compete to see who could learn music the fastest. A recital of Tommy Joel's _Piano Man_ always made sure they could get a free drink at The Grey Kangaroo Tavern, not that either of them needed it.

In short, the two were happier than they had been for a long, long time. And as they lived their simple lives, the world kept on moving forward. Nunally proved to be an excellent ruler, and Suzaku proved to be a highly capable diplomat, solving international problems left right and center. While not as strategically brilliant as Lelouch had been, Suzaku at least partially made up for it with his unwavering dedication and unbridled passion.

And yet... The Zero Requiem had not been a complete success. As time faded, so did the memories of Lelouch. The unity that came from having a universal foe started to fade, and more and more people began questioning the legitimacy of Zero's chancellorship. No longer happy at being ruled by a faceless man, public campaigns had been cropping up to have Zero remove his mask. While these had no real power as of yet, they were still a worry.

And now this. Feng Xiao, a single warmonger threatening all that Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunally had built. Threatening to destroy his sister's kinder, gentler world.

"Cera, what should I do?"

Lelouch had also began referring to C.C. by her real name.

His fellow immortal smiled at him. "Well, if it were up to me, we'd stay here and start learning Beethoven's Seventh. I think you've already made up your mind though, haven't you, Lelouch vi Brittania?"

Lelouch chuckled, "You really do know me too well these days, don't you?"

He got up off the cushy, beige sofa, a rueful grin on his face.

"Get your stuff ready. We've got a long journey ahead of us.."

xXx

**Code Geass is fun to write for. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go, Part 2! **

**To anon, nice work picking that up! That was intentional, actually; a lot of what I wrote in that paragraph was inspired by the political extremism that occurred as a result of the economic instability of the Weimar Republic.**

**To Alucard-sama, I don't speak Spanish but if the account google translate gave me is correct, then I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**Peace Through Hatred**

Part 2

xXx

_(West Coast of Honshu Island, Japan)_

Jialiu Yao absently rubbed her eyes tiredly, barely stifling a yawn. Catching herself in the act, the 35-year old assistant glanced around nervously, making sure that no one had noticed her momentary lapse in discipline.

The eve of war was not a time to be seen showing personal weakness, especially while surrounded by some of the most powerful figures in the USC.

The Taures-Class Battleship hovered in the sky above Akatsuki Valley, its presence mirrored by a similarly sized Japanese flagship several kilometers away. Below, two great armies of Knightmares silently faced off with eachother. Even from such extreme distance, Jialiu could see individual people on each side moving around, tiny specks buzzing frantically around the unmoving rows of great metal war machines.

Between the two sides lay an area of low scrubland, relatively untouched by human hands. An area that was about to become a battleground, stained by the blood of thousands.

Stranding around her on the bridge of the _SS Shengli_ were the cream of China's military. Standing several meters to her left, surrounded by an honour guard even now, was Prime Minister Huang Xiao himself. The man was unnaturally thin, unhealthily so even, with long black hair and a cultured, handsome face. His steel-grey eyes belied his somewhat sickly appearance, burning with a a furious passion.

Despite herself, Jialiu couldn't suppress the treasonous thoughts which bubbled up from the crevices of her mind. This war seemed... she mulled over the correct word for a moment... pointless. Their invasion of Japan could very well draw the ire of the world upon them, and all for four tiny islands? No matter which was she put it, it wasn't worth the thousands of Chinese lives that would be spent in the process.

Still, the die had been cast. The demands that Minister Xiao had made of Japan were completely untenable, and nothing but a flimsy excuse to mount an invasion. And here they were, in Japanese territory, about to engage in the first battle of a war that could throw the whole world into chaos. And... Wait...

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Jialiu noticed that the people around her were talking. Loudly.

"Is that a transport?"

"It looks unarmoured, is it one of ours?"

"What's it doing?"

Looking around for a second, Jialiu saw that people were pointing to an area in the middle of what was about to become a battlefield. Driving down a dirt track that ran through the scrub, seemingly without a care in the world, was a large, white truck. The transport was unadorned with any sigil and looked about large enough to carry maybe a half-dozen Knightmare frames.

Jialiu shook her head in utter bewilderment. Was it some sort of enemy attack? Was it some sort of last-ditch peace attempt? Even if it were filled with civilians, neither side was likely to call off their attack long enough for it to get out of the danger zone.

As she watched, the truck ground to a halt, on a grassy hill situated directly between the two sides. A hatch in the roof opened, and two specks climbed out, unidentifiable at the extreme range. One of the figures might have been carrying something large and bulky, but she couldn't tell for sure.

And then a voice began echoing from every speaker in the ship, a voice that chilled her to her very bones.

"Greetings, world. The time for my return has come."

No.

Oh God, No.

Please, not him. Anything but him.

Every screen flickered and died, to be replaced by the face of the devil.

"I am the 99th Emperor of Brittania, Lelouch vi Brittania, and I have come to take this world back for my own!"

The occupants of the _SS Shengli_ stood frozen in shock, each in their own way remembering the terror of the rule of the Demon Emperor. Lelouch was dressed in clothes identical to those he had been dressed in when he had died, a resplendent white coat trimmed with gold. His arms were outstretched, as if to receive applause from an imaginary crowd.

The Emperor grinned viciously, "I hope you have enjoyed this demonstration of my absolute power. I am the Demon Emperor! Harbinger of Chaos! With a mere thought, I can turn countries against eachother!"

Jialiu began shaking. She wasn't the only one. Many of the men and women around her were quivering involuntarily with rage and hatred, consumed by memories of the cruelty and humiliation that the Demon Emperor had put their proud country through.

"I have driven the countries of China and Japan against eachother! I must thank my loyal slaves, Naoki Fumiya and Huang Xiao, you have served me well! Unfortunately, you are no longer needed." On the screen, the Emperor raised a careless hand and clicked his fingers at the camera.

Huang Xiao span round to the people gathered around him, mouth opening in protest. Then came a shattering of glass, and Xiao's head exploded in a shower of blood. Jialiu screamed.

Lelouch's voice continued to come from every possible direction, "I address my next words to Zero alone. You stole my Empire, my rightful throne, from me! You saved my enemies from their deaths! I had to crawl back from the very precipice of death, all thanks to your actions!"

The Demon Emperor reached down and violently pulled the collar of his clothing down. Many of the people on the ship gasped. The man's otherwise smooth skin was marred by a patchwork of brutal, jagged scars. Directly above where his heart would be was an ugly-looking square of grey metal embedded with blinking lights, obviously some piece of biomechanical technology.

"In return, I am going to take this world from you! You believe that the people of this word can live in peace, in harmony?" Lelouch spat disdainfully. "I will prove you wrong, Zero! I will reveal the true nature of humanity to you!

The Demon Emperor's grin became a feral sneer, flecks of spittle flying out of his mouth as he ranted madly. "I will drive the people of this world into bloody, useless war! I will not stop until father has turned against child, brother against sister! I will tear away this peaceful delusion, and I will draw on the hatred, the racism, the cruelty that permeates every facet of humanity! I will always be in the shadows, manipulating your governments into following the bloody path of the Demon Emperor! And then, when I have revealed that every single human on this planet is nothing but a slave to their own hatred and anger, I will put a bullet in the brain of Empress Nunnally, and I then I will tear you apart!"

Lelouch began laughing, an animalistic howl of ecstatic depravity tearing from his throat into the heavens above.

xxx

From her position inside the Guren, Kallen Kozuki was shivering violently as her entire world collapsed around her.

She'd thought she'd figured it out, that she knew the truth. She had been so sure that Lelouch hadn't been the evil being that he had imitated, that he'd done everything for the good of the world. Only there was no imitation, no pretense. Lelouch had manipulated her once again. He'd driven two countries to the very point of war, sacrificing dozens of lives in the process, merely to display his own power! He really was the villain he pretended to be.

She gnashed her teeth. She would not be fooled by him again!

A voice came over the primary communications channel, a voice she recognized as belonging to Prime Minister Ogi. She could hear the raw anger in his voice. "All units, we are temporarily ceasing hostilities with the United States of China. Chancellor Naoki Fumiya has been murdered. You are instructed to terminate the former Emperor."

Another voice, one she didn't recognize, "But sir, the Chinese..."

A third, that she recognized as belonging to Shinichiro Tamaki, cut in, "Screw the goddamn Chinese! Kill the Demon Emperor! Take his goddamn head!"

The communications channel was filled with voices of support, all pervaded by pure, naked hatred. Kallen almost considered joining them.

Wait... Temporarily cease hostilities?

Realization struck her like a thunderbolt. They were stopping hostilities with the Chinese. The main warmonger in Japan's government, Fumiya had been killed. The hatred was...

Oh god. Oh god no. He wasn't... He couldn't be...

xXx

_(Tokyo, Brittanian Embassy)_

No! Her brother had already sacrificed himself for the world once!

Nunally sat, frozen in shock, as the people around her burst into a flurry of action. He was doing it again! When she'd touched him in his final moments, she had seen what his plans were, and he had been planning to die! Now the whole world would drive itself into a frenzy of hatred again, and all of it would be once more focused on her brother.

Some cold, rational part of her brain couldn't help but admire the brilliance of Lelouch's stratagem. He was giving the people of the world a common enemy, something which would unite them like nothing else. When he escaped from Akatsuki Valley (as she was sure he would), Japan and China would almost certainly declare a cease-fire in order to hunt him down, the animosity between them melting away in the face of the abhorrence they would feel at Lelouch's very existence.

Oh, but it was more than that. Her brother had, by all accounts, murdered Naoki Fumiya and Huang Xiao, the main initiators of the conflict, and had claimed their actions as his own. When this was found to be true (and she had no doubt it would be), the people of the world would see Lelouch in every corner, in every shadow. He would become a universal scapegoat for every act of war or violence. Any time a leader advocated war, crowds would scream Demon Emperor.

Lelouch had _challenged_ the world to remain peaceful. It really was an audacious move; assuming that people would pursue a path of peace as a means to _spite_ the man who had declared himself a harbinger of conflict. And he had even named both her and Zero personally. By singling them out as his enemies, he had made them the champions of mankind!

A brilliant strategy indeed, but one that would forever come at the cost of her brother's happiness. Now that he had revealed his existence, the world would never stop hunting him.

Looking up at the footage from the battlefield, she saw that the transport had split open to reveal a gigantic Knightmare frame, larger than any she had ever seen before.

Somehow, she wasn't even surprised.

xXx

_(Akatsuki Valley)_

In all the chaos, no one noticed two helmeted Japanese soldiers slip off the battlefield and into the wilderness.

The ability to transfer memories via touch really was a useful ability. Explain his existence to the slightly-unhinged Nina hadn't been something he had been looking forward to in the least. Transferring certain memories encapsulating his plan and the reason for his existence, however, was a much simpler task.

Lelouch smiled under his mask. He'd been truly lucky that Nina had been working in secret on a prototype Knightmare, although why she had gone into weapon production after the FLEIJA incident was beyond him. The fake scar work had been top notch, too. The Chinese and Japanese forces would discover that they were going to have to work together to bring that Knightmare down. Once they did, they would find a convicted murderer had been operating the controls, and had put a bullet through his own head.

It had been a scramble to meet the conditions for victory in time, but it had turned out to be a success. While he no longer possessed his Geass, during his time as Emperor he had obedience-Geassed enough people to occupy a small nation. His Geass remained active even after his "death", and as a result he had a network of unknowing allies spread across every nation in the world. And considering that the only Geass-canceler in existence belonged to Jeremiah (who was currently en route from his concealed sniping position), that probably wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

The man operating the Knightmare had been one such reluctant ally, a contingency pilot Lelouch had prepared during his reign. The man had been ordered to minimize loss of human life, and instead focus on causing as much flashy, material damage as possible. It would take them a while to destroy the gigantic Knightmare, and by that time he, Cera and Jeremiah would be long gone. Jeremiah's cybernetic enhancements (combined with a hyper-advanced X2-prototype sniper rifle) had allowed him to assasinate Fumiya and Xiao, at a range impossible to any normal human. The inevitable investigations would find a trail of bribery and corruption leading from both back to one of his dozens of personal bank accounts, this one in his own name. Every act of major conflict henceforth would, with a little meddling on his behalf, be attributed to the Demon Emperor.

He looked to the green-haired figure walking casually beside him, who gave him a thumbs-up. She really was being far too cheerful about this for her own good.

Dying had been hard. But apparently simply dying wasn't going to solve the problem. People forgot too easily. Barely four years after his death, and already the countries of the world had been turning against each-other again.

Living was going to be harder still. The world needed an enemy, a common foe that they would band together against.

He was going to need to have Cera get in contact with Suzaku, who was probably having a panic attack right now. Regrettably, neither he nor Cera had had time to conduct a memory-transfer on him, and he didn't want to try explaining his existence to his somewhat reckless friend over conventional communications. He was going to need his help for his next plan, too. A worldwide detonation of FLEIJA missiles on every continent, averted only at the last minute by a combined committee of nations, led by Zero.

Obviously, the world was going to have to be reminded regularly of his existence.

Plus, he got to live. He supposed it wasn't that bad of a deal.

C.C. began whistling. Lelouch joined her.

xXx

**Fin.**

**I could probably continue this story but I feel it works best as a two-shot, as it would start getting repetitive really quickly.**

**Did I get the characters right? Maybe I'll try writing Code Geass again sometime.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!**


End file.
